KH: ToD
by SilverDawn15
Summary: My first truth or dare show!
1. Chapter 1

KH: ToD

Hi! I'm SilverDawn15, and I'm starting my own Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare. I got inspired by mystery8icarus, and I need help with the character list. I don't know which characters to have to do the truths or dares besides my OCs.

Truths and/or dares have to be written in a review because I always check reviews for my stories. You can also write what characters there should be in the show. I might add some of my OCs if I feel like it.

Dawn: OW! I can't see!

Darkness: Then stay out of my way!

Dawn: You dropped that pipe onto my helmet and now it's stuck!

Aya, those two are always trying to annoy each other, sometimes Kari has to stop them. Anyway I might need ten people, excluding my OCs, and you can do polls on who can be added during each chapter.

Hikari: What did you do Dark?!

Darkness: Well she should've move.

I might be back next chapter if I can get these two to stop. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

KH: ToD

*Too busy reading to notice camera rolling.*

Dawn: Hello?! Okay someone get her to focus that we're on or I will!

*Finally notices camera rolling.*

"Ahh! Sorry!" I shouted as I put the iPad away. "Dawn's having a little anger issue, so how about instead we introduce who got chosen to be on the show!" Ten chairs are lit up with people already sitting on them.

I'm at the head, on my right is Dawn who is standing, next to her is Terra, next to him is Aqua, next to her is Ven, next to him is Naminé, and next to her is Xion. On my left is Dark, who's also standing, next to her is Roxas, next to him is Sora, next to him is Riku, next to him is Kairi, and between her and Xion is Vanitas.

"Okay, now that I'm focused let's get to the truths and dares!" I shouted before ducking to avoid Dawn's aurablade. "Hey watch it!" She shrugs in retort and gives the paper with the truths and dares.

"This is from **TerraxAqua**." I read the name out loud.

Truth: Aqua - Why do you like being barefoot? How much stronger than Terra are you?

Dare: Terra - Fight with Aqua and if you lose you have to give her a foot massage :p

"Well I don't wear shoes inside," Aqua said while tapping her chin. "And in magic I'm stronger, but in strength I'm getting there" I opened a portal to the arena( it looks like a dark void but it's bright) and everyone except Terra and Aqua got in their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Silawn, another OC and who my username is based of, shouted on the intercom with background static hurting everyone's ears. "For a dared fight we have Terra vs Aqua! Terra uses brute strength to destroy his enemies, and Aqua uses magic to stun, poison, etc her opponents. Now let the battle commence!"

Terra ran forward to aim at her leg, but was blocked by her Keyblade. Aqua jumped back and used Firaga that slightly burned him. He used Strike Raid and hit her multiple times, then she used Thundaga and millions of thunderbolts came down hitting him lots of time.

They both readied a Shot Lock attack but Aqua got hers ready and attacked. "The winner is... AQUA!" Silawn shouted as Terra collapsed. After we went back to the studio, and after they were healed, I looked at another paper.

"This is from **RadiantTwilight** aka my little sister."

Truths: Riku do you like Xion as a friend or a girlfriend?

Vanitas: confess to your secret love

Everybody: Tell your deepest secret

Dares: Roxas kiss Sora!

Ven and Vanitas switch clothes

Sora and Riku switch clothes

Riku blushed at the question and looked away. "Well do you or not? It's a simple question!" Dawn shouted, sorry she lost her sister's scarf and it's important to her. "A-as a girlfriend." Xion blushed even more and shyly looked at him.

"Well Vanitas?" Darkness asked, her real name is Dark Dawn but I gave her a nickname. "What if I don't want to answer?" He asked confused. I realized that I never told anyone of the punishment.

"That's easy," Dawn said now calm. "I'll hit you if I want to." He looked at her but she closed her eyes. "I said if I WANT to." That made him gulp before he took a deep breath. "I-It's Ventus." That made everyone, except Ventus, shocked. Ventus was blushing as deep as Vanitas.

"I actually feel the same." After he said that Terra and Aqua bombarded him with questions. "When was that?" "Why did you feel that way?" "Did he made you?" "Did he threaten to harm you?" "Can I at least answer?" He asked interrupting their questions.

"Ever since he was in my room to tell me about Terra leaving." He answered making Vanitas blush more. "Next one: everyone tell your deepest secret." I said getting everyone out of the Ven-Vanitas subject.

"I already said mine." Riku said with Ven and Vanitas nodding. "I like to draw random couples." Naminé said making everyone look shocked for a second. "I sleep with a plushie." Sora said while Kairi nodded. "I never had a closer friend." Roxas admitted. "I never asked the girl I like out." Terra said with Aqua nodding, but I think instead of a girl it's a guy she likes. "I always liked Riku." Xion said while blushing.

"Now the dare-" I stopped as I read the first dare. "What?" Dawn asked as she read it. Even Dark read it and both of them tried to contain their laughter. "What?" Everyone asked while they bursted out laughing.

I gave the paper to Roxas and Sora, and they paled when they read it. "I wrote a fic about Roxas going to a circus and Sora was a vendor and a Dream Eater tamer." They looked at each other and kissed on the lips.

"Um Bri didn't say anything about on the lips." I said after they finished. They blushed profusely after I said that. Ventus and Vanitas read the next dare and went backstage. While they did that Sora and Riku read the next dare and went backstage too.

"I still can't believe they did that!" Dawn laughed with tears in her eyes. "Dar might be shocked though." Dark said confusing everyone except me. "Dar?" They asked as Vanitas, Ventus, Sora, and Riku came back.

"Darxas," I said to them. "My OC and the Organization XIII Roxas' son. He looks like him except he has dark blue-gray streaks in his hair and matching eyes." That's when a boy, twelve years of age, came down until his cape got caught on a hook.

The boy was wearing a white sweater, blue jeans, black shoes and gloves, and a black cape with a collar around the top that transformed into a cloak that was half black half dark blue. His hair was windswept and dirty blond with blue-gray streaks, and he had Roxas' face but his eyes were dark blue-gray.

"Darxas!" Dark shouted while he tried to get himself loose. "Ka! Get me down!" He shouted as another boy, thirteen years old, ran down the stairs. He was wearing a half white half black jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and gray shoes with dark green, gold, and red on them. He had Ventus' face but his hair had blue-gray streaks and his eyes were blue-gray with a splash of blue around the pupil.

"Sorry Dar." He said as he got him down. "You are so gonna get it!" "Kaven!" Someone, a girl by the voice, shouted. Kaven looked up at the catwalks and left with Darxas following him.

"Who were those?" Ventus asked disturbed by Kave. "Another two OCs I made if you and Kari had twins, that's the male twin, and if Dark and Roxas had kids, the other one is the oldest kid they have." I explained calming everyone down until I noticed Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Vanitas' clothes.

"Wow." I said as everyone else looked at them. Sora and Riku went backstage to change but not Ventus and Vanitas. " Why aren't you two changing?" Aqua asked making them fidget in their seats.

"I think this is the closest thing they have got to touch each other." I said making them nod. When Sora and Riku came back they looked confused at them. Everyone else filled them in and I saw Sora secretly holding Roxas' hand.

That's all for now! There's some new couples that you might have fun daring.

* * *

Kaven's name is pronounced kah-Ven. And Darxas' name is pronounced dar-shas. The girl that shouted is Kave's twin sister Vekari, pronounced veh-Kari.


	3. Chapter 3

KH: ToD

Okay, now that I've got Kia and Skyla to calm Dawn down, let's start with the show!

*Notices three people in different seats.*

Ven switched seats with Xion, and she switched places with Kairi. At least they're happy with who they want to be happy with. I also noticed Roxas cuddling with Sora, at least they're happy too.

"Now for the dares!" Dawn said, back to her upbeat self. I looked at the paper with the truths and dares.

"This is from **queen** **of** **beyblade**." I read while ignoring KC's clingy rubbing.

hey roxas, i have a question that always buged my mind

if you liked girls,would you choose Xion or Namine

if boys, Axel or Sora

thanks you

kiss,

queen

"Well Rox?" Hikari asked curiously. Dark is sick so Dawn's twin is filling in. "If I liked girls it would be: Naminé, because Xion's already taken, and if I liked boys it would be: Sora, because we're already together." He mumbled the last part to himself after he chose.

"Oh Roku!" Sora shouted as he glomped him out of his chair. "Roku?" Dawn asked herself. "Didn't Sora called Roxas that when she was younger?" The last part was directed at me, and I thought about it.

"Yeah, she started it when she was either a year or two old." I said before a thirteen year old girl with the top part of her hair blue-gray and the bottom white, her right eye that was blue-gray, and her left eye was dark brown. Wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with a green collar, blue jeans, pink boots that almost reaches her knees, a dark brown cowboy-like vest, and a hat on sideways that the visor part is in the direction of her blue-gray eye fell from the catwalk but landed on her feet.

"Big Brother!" She shouted at the catwalk. "Sorry Sor!" A boy shouted back to her. She ran to a stairwell and got back on the catwalk. No one noticed part of the catwalk was loose until Darxas shouted "Look out!"

"Mom!" Both Sora and Roxas, the OCs, shouted. "Wh-" The bucket that was on the catwalk fell with it's contents on my head immediately knocking me out.

Sora WhitePearl's PoV

"Mom!" Me and Big Brother shouted as we slide on the stair rail to her. "Dawn?" Dawn, the helmeted one, asked but Mom didn't answer. "Dawnina wake up. " Aunt Dark never used Mom's real name unless it's an emergency... well with Mom out cold it's now an emergency. And isn't she suppose to be resting?

"Medics!" Big Brother shouted as medics came to take Mom to the emergency room. "Now who's gonna say the truths or dares?" Aunt Kari asked me and Big Brother. "I'll do it." I said excitedly.

I've seen Mom do it the last chapter so I can do it. "I'll do it too," Big Brother said making me look at him. "So you don't do anything stupid." That cleared up my confusion until I saw a Umbreon that was meowing.

"Who is that?" I ask while pointing at the Umbreon. "Hold on," Aunt Dawn said before looking at the catwalks. "BRI! YOUR UMBREON!" Aunt Brianna came down to see her Umbreon sitting on Mom's chair.

"Belle!" She said as she picked up Belle and went out the back entrance. "One of your Mom and Aunt's pets," Aunt Kari said to me. "There's Sara, whose a Mightyena, KC, whose a Meowth, and you saw Belle." I looked at Big Brother as he looked at me.

"The only pets we have are a Yellow Opera named Lil' Zap and a female Unverse named Wily that Mom met 20 years ago." Big Brother said shocking everyone except us, Aunt Kari and Aunt Dawn.

"Me, Big Brother, and anyone else who looks like you guys," I said pointing at them, except Aunt Kari and Aunt Dawn. "Are from 20 years in the future." That cleared the confusion they had.

That's when a darker haired, dark blue eyed Sora wearing a silver outfit with black markings is hanging upside down from a cord. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad. Hey So." He said to me and two others.

"Now whose son is he-" "Big Brother!" A light brown haired, sky blue eyed Kairi wearing a red shirt, light colored jeans, and converses ran downstairs to the other Sora. "Hey Fiona." He said while rotating slowly.

"Big Brother I told you to look where you were going!" She shouted as Big Brother helps her get him down. "I'm guessing their Sora and Kairi's kids." Riku said answering his question from before.

"Darke what is Sora gonna do with you?" Big Brother asked him as they try to get him unstuck. "At least I don't ask YOUR girlfriend about the same thing!" I shout at him angrily. "Okay next time leave her out of this!" Big Brother shouted back.

"I'm back!"

Dawnina's PoV

"I'm back!" I shout only to see my children arguing, Darke hanging from a cord, and Fiona with her hand covering her eyes while she shakes her head. Kari turns around and notices me.

"Hello?" She asks but they're still arguing. "SORA! ROXAS!" I shout getting the lovebirds and their attention. "Mom!" They shout making everyone look at me. "Get Darke down from there or else."

The two, except the lovebirds, help Fiona get her brother down and then ran back upstairs with them. "Why did Roxas ask what Sora is gonna do with Darke?" Riku asked making everyone confused. "Darke is Sora's boyfriend and Fiona is Roxas' girlfriend," I answered clearing the confusion. "Unlike this Sora and Roxas who are each other's boyfriend." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"I think that's-" "I want to ask a truth and dare!" Dawn shouted cutting me off. "Okay." I said while shrugging. "For Kairi, it's a truth, if Sora and Riku weren't taken who would you go out with? For Terra, another truth, do we know this girl you like and could you describe her a bit? For the dares: Sora and Roxas sing 'At The Beginning' from Anastasia, and Kairi and Naminé to pretend to be twins with Kairi as the older twin."

"Okay..." I said before looking at Kairi. "I'm not sure, only if I go on a separate date with each of them then I'll know." She answered confused herself. "You do know her," Terra said to us. "She can wield a Keyblade and she's mother-like to one Keybearer."

"The box that hit me has microphones," I said picking it up. The microphones were undamaged so the karaoke can go on. "Sora, Roxas here." I tossed them the microphones and went to get the track ready.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we had to go through. Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you..._

**No one told me I was gonna find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me this is the start...**

_**And life is a road I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you...**_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure. _**Never dreaming how are dreams would come true.**_** Now here we stand unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you.**_

_**And life is a road I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you...**_

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere, like me alone in the dark. Now I know my dream will live on, I've been waiting for so long, nothing's gonna tear us apart...**_

_**And life is a road I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you...**_

**(Yeah...)**

**_Life is a road I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing on..._**

_(Starting on a journey...)_

_**Life is a road I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you...**_

_(Mmmh...)_

After that Kairi, Xion, Aqua, Naminé, and Hikari was crying. "I never knew you two could sing so well!" Xion said while wiping her tears. The others nodded, and after that Terra accidentally hit Kairi while stretching.

"Hey don't hit my sister!" Naminé shouted at him. He was surprised then remembered her and Kairi's dare from Dawn.

"Now that's the end!" I said with everyone nodding.

I made up many OCs, and Dawnina is my other self when I'm writing or drawing. She can wield a aurablade which is a sword with a Keyblade handle and is pink and glows a lighter color. For the Umbreon thing, I always say that when Belle wants to be with Bri in the computer room.


	4. Chapter 4

KH: ToD

Fixed the catwalk so now nothing or no one can fall off or hit me in the head.

"Unless Aerial flies into anything." Darkia said worried. She looks exactly like Dawn except her eyes are orange, her helmet is a shade darker, her coat is long, it's split in the middle and is colored purple, it also has light purple fluff on the collar, and at the ends. Her shirt is gray, her sweats are purple, and her boots are darker purple.

"Sil or Soar will take care of him," Skyla said calmly. She looks exactly like Dawn, same blue-gray hair and eyes, same Yugioh schoolboy outfit, except the shoes which are pink boots, and the same helmet. "Just get to the dares."

"Another one from **queen** **of** **beyblade."** I read out loud.

okay, well thank you roxas!

A question to the author, who's your favorite KH boy? and girl?

For Aqua,

do you have feelings for a certain brunette?

For Kairi,

if you we're lesbians,would you go out with Namine?

Vani,

...i have nothing,ah yes do you know that your laugh is creepy and a little retarded

(sorry i'm not trying to be mean)

Ven,

Why are you so awesome?

Sora,

Where did donald and goofie go?

Riku,

who do you rather kiss, Terra or a plant?

Dares

Vanitas pretend to be Sora

girls,i want each of you to grab a boy and do a "little" makeover

Terra, Just say it that Aqua is your girlfriend,don't you see that she likes you to? idiot...

well hope it's not too much,

kiss

queen

"More than last time," I said surprised. "I can't pin my favorite on one boy or girl 'cause I have so many favorites." Aqua read the question and looked confused. "It depends on which brunette you're talking about."

"Sure, since I think another one's gonna be taken." Kairi said while rubbing the back of her head. Vanitas read his and looked confused too. "Do you mean the English one or the Japanese one?"

"I don't know." Ven said sheepishly. "They're helping the king at Disney Castle." Sora said happily. "A plant." Riku said solemnly. "Why?" Kia asked with everyone else curious. "Because if I kissed Terra, a certain Keybearer's gonna be mad."

Vanitas read his dare and immediately paled. "No way am I doing that!" He shouted before Kia knocked him out. "Darkia!" Skyla shouted at her heartless. "Dawn said if anyone didn't want to do a dare she would hit them, and I'm her dark half."

"You're my dark half too!" Skyla shouted at her. "Oh." Kia said when she realized it. Xion took Riku to backstage, Kairi took Sora backstage, Naminé took Roxas and Aqua took Terra.

While they were doing that Ven kept poking Vanitas to see if he would wake up. "He's not dead." I said to him but he kept poking him until he woke up. When he did everyone came back, the boys with makeup on.

Sora has light-colored eyeshadow and pink blush. Riku has blue eyeshadow and pale pink blush. Roxas had purple eyeshadow and very pale pink blush. Terra had brown eyeshadow, reddish blush, and dark brown eyeliner.

They each took a washcloth and rubbed it off until they saw Kia with my pokégear. "Oh that's going on the website." She said between laughing. I read the last dare and laughed at it.

I gave it to Terra and he read it, then paled, then glared at the last word she called him. "I am not an idiot." He said to me. "Then why were you describing that you liked her?" I said making him blush.

"Can I ask something?" Dase asked while she moved from the catwalk to next to Kia. The top part if her hair is black, and the bottom part is blue-gray but her hair is spiky like Vanitas'. She has Kia's coat and boots, but has a black shirt and sweats. The blue-gray part of her hair is spiked downward like Riku's. Her right eye is yellow and her left eye is orange.

"Sure." Kia said to her. "For truths: Terra confess to the girl you like. Kairi, say that Riku has a twin brother, would you go out with him? For dares: Sora and Roxas pretend you two have twin children, what do they look like, what are their names, and who do they act like the most? Ven and Vanitas, same dare as Sora and Roxas."

Then she slipped into the floor and went back to he catwalk. Everyone was shocked while staring at where she was. "She's my daughter," Kia said mildly angrily. "So she's half-heartless."

"Do I have to?" Terra asked me. "It's not a dare so Kia can't hit you." He exhaled and relaxed instantly. "I like Aqua." When he said that she was blushing like crazy. "If Riku had a twin brother then I would go out with him." Kairi said happily.

"Children?" Sora asked curiously. "Like adopted?" Roxas shook his head and blushed slightly. "Vexen did an experiment on me so I can bear children." He said making Sora blush.

"One would be a boy with blond streaked brown hair and dark blue eyes, wearing Roxas' jacket, my shirt, his pants, and my shoes with a chain around his neck with a shuriken on it." Sora said sheepishly. "The other would be a boy too with brown streaked blond hair and sky blue eyes, wearing Sora's jacket, my shirt, his pants, and my shoes. On the zipper pull would be a crown like Sora's crown necklace, and has a checkered wristband, whatever color he wants, on his left wrist." Roxas said sheepishly.

"We could have one boy and one girl," Vanitas said curiously. "The boy would have blond streaked black hair," He looked at Ven if it would be right. He nodded for it being confirmed. "He would have an amber eye and a blue eye, wearing a red and black jacket, like Ven's, my shirt, his pants, and my boots."

"The girl would have black streaked blond hair, a blue eye and an amber eye, wearing my jacket, a red-and-black shirt, his pants, and my shoes. She would have a checkered wristband, and both of them would wear their wayfinders as necklaces." Ven said sheepishly.

"What about their names and who do they act like most?" Skyla asked them. "The blond streaked brunette would be named Satoshi and the second one would be named Ryota." Sora said sheepishly. "Ryota would act more like Sora, and Satoshi would act more like me." Roxas said curiously.

"You're right," I said helping his confusion. "I looked it up, Satoshi means wise, fast learner and Ryota means great refreshment."

"The boy would be named Kouki, and he would act like Ven more." Vanitas said calmly. "The girl would be named Katsumi, and she would act like Vani more." Ven said sheepishly. Now that we're done-WHOOSH!

A Aerial Master flew by with Dase running after it, and flying into extra cords and tangling itself in them. "Aerial!" Kia shouted as she ran to help Dase untangle him.

* * *

Now that's the end, if anyone wants to draw Satoshi, Ryota, Kouki, and Katsumi, my deviantart account name is EchantedDestiny so I can see how they look. Dase is a nickname for Dark Essor.


	5. Chapter 5

KH: ToD

"I got a complaint." I said to Sky and Cloud.(This Cloud is a girl, and is Sky's twin.) "Who complained?" Sky asked. "**Aragarfinkel**," I said while reading the paper. "They said 'How come you have not done my truths and dares yet? I was the first person to review this story.' "

"Well why haven't you?" Cloud asked me. "His question includes people that aren't even here," I said solemnly. "That's why, and no one asked for any new characters on." They nodded before Hareta came over.

"The show's starting!" She said before she pushed me through the door.

Sorry, had to deal with a complaint. Now lets get started!

"A statement from **queen** **of** **beyblade**." I said out loud.

AQUA! you know about who! dont try to be stupid,thats Terras job

(no offence,but i like to torture my fav. characters )

For Xion,

Do you think that Roxas ruined your dramatic death speech while saying that he wont have a ice cream eating buddie?

For Namine,

WHAT exactly do you draw in that draw book of yours?

Vani,your english one.

And Terra, yes yes you are! Just ask her out already, you dimwit!

Dear author, please punch him if he doesnt do that,thank you

kiss,

queen

"Heh heh." She laughed nervously. "I think he meant that if he leaves the Organization and takes me too." Xion said mostly to him. "I draw memories from Sora, and now I'm helping Roxas remember his past." Naminé said shocking Ven at the end.

"He's me," He said still shocked. "So he should have some of my memories." Roxas shook his head. "No," He said to him. "I faintly have Sora's memories but not yours." Vanitas just shrugged when he read his.

Terra gulped and turned to her. "Aqua will you go out with me?" She hugged him and kissed him! That got some hoots from the others. "Yes I will!" She said as he hugged her back. "Wow," I said faking shock. "I guess that threat made him gather 20 seconds of courage."

Everyone looked confused at me. "It's from 'We Bought a Zoo!' The father told his son to have 20 seconds of courage to talk to a girl, and when he told his kids how he met their mother he needed 20 seconds of courage." I said mildly shouting.

Sorry about that, popped into my head when I saw them. Now that's the end!

* * *

If you guys want other people on write in your review along with your truth and/or dares!


	6. Chapter 6

KH: ToD

New characters are here! Let's see who they are!

It's Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. "Just go in!" Dawn shouted as she, Kia, and Skyla push them in the room.

"Axel?/Lea?" Roxas and Ventus said simultaneously. "Hey... wait why are there two Roxas'?" He asked as he sat down. "Ven is my true self." Roxas said calmly. That's when he fainted.

"Lea?" Dawn asked worried. She knew him before so when she sees a Nobody who's Somebody she met before, when she blinks the Somebody takes the Nobody's place in her sight.

"Uncle Lea?" Darxas and Xarsa asked from the catwalk. "Dad?" A red-brown haired Sora, the one from Chain of Memories, with green eyes and a taller boy with brushed back red hair, black rimmed glasses, and green eyes asked from the catwalk.

"Aqua please." I asked her. She used blizzard then fire to make it melt and immediately wake him up. "I'm up." He said as he got back in his seat.

"Now lets do a dare from **Argalfinkel**." I said as I pulled the paper from my pocket. "Didn't they reviewed first?" Kairi asked me. "Yep," I said solemnly. "But these guys weren't on when the dare was written."

Truths:

1. Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene- What were your names before you became nobodies?

2. All Final Fantasy characters who have appeared in the series- if all you had choice, which final fantasy character would you include in the Kingdom Hearts series?

3. Sora- who do you like more: Kairi, Namine, or Ariel?

4. Riku- where did you get Kairi's keyblade from?

Dares:

1. Demyx- throw water onto Axel

2. Sora- show Kairi the video of when you and Ariel danced to the song "Under the Sea"

3. Tron (KH2) and Rinzler (Dream Drop Distance)- fight each other

4. Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Ooogie Boogie, Captain Hook, and Maleficent- fight each other

You should also include Ven, Aqua, Terrra, Roxas, Namine, and Xion.

"We don't have official Somebody names." The four that were mentioned said. "Kairi as a sister, Naminé as a sister, and Ariel as a friend." Sora said listing them off his fingers. "I found some ingredients to make it." Riku said truthfully.

"We don't have the FF characters on so we can't do that question," I said reading the paper. "Nor Tron or Rinzler or Hades, Hook, Jafar, Ursula, Ooogie, or Maleficent on so we can't do those dares."

While I read that Demyx threw water on Lea and he chased him around until Dawn grabbed his hood. I opened my laptop to the 'Under the Sea' part and showed it to Kairi. After it was done she nodded calmly. "Nice voice Sora." She said as he blushed slightly.

"Another one from **the** **nobody** **0**." I said reading another paper.

Ok truths:

Kairi,

do you like Riku's Replica?

Sora,

you know you are dating yourself right?

Vanitas,

do you know how this Vanitas x Xion thing started?

Riku,

when did you first start liking Xion. And does feel weird that you are basically crushing on sora, since she is sora's replica?

Xion,

same as Riku's. And what's it like as the only girl in sora's heart with 3 other guys

Terra,

do you think it is weird at all that your heartless gave Riku hell with his darkness, and everybody thought your nobody was gay.

Aqua,

Does it worry you that almost all the kh girls look alot like you?

Ven,

how did the couple of you and Fuu start?

Dares:

Sora: fight Vanitas

Roxas: fight Ven

Ven: fight roxas

Vanitas fight sora

"I never knew he had a replica." Kairi said shocked. "He has Ven's heart so he's Ven." Sora said mildly irritated. "When I met her at Destiny Islands," Riku said solemnly. "And she's like his sister and it's a bit weird."

"Ever since Destiny Islands," Xion said shyly. "At least Ven and Roxas were nice to me." The last part was directed at Vanitas. He just shrugged in return. "I have a nobody?" Terra asked until he looked at Xemnas. The resemblance shocked them both.

"I have no idea what my heartless or Nobody did." He said with his hands slightly up. "It might be funny if someone confused us as sisters." Aqua said calmly. "I have no idea." Both Ven and Vanitas said, I kinda forgot Vanitas' dare so I asked after Ven's.

"No darkness this time Van," I said as I opened the portal. "And how about teams this time?" They all nodded and went through the portal. At the stadium, finally figured out the word, Sil was at the voice box again.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The same effect happened again. "We have a team battle! Sora and Roxas vs Ventus and Vanitas! Let the battle begin!" Everyone was confused at her behavior. "She always gets to the point instead of describing." I said for them.

They had their keyblades out and started to fight when I finished my statement. Vanitas used Dark Firaga at Roxas but he blocked it and used Thundaga. It hit Sora too and he apologized as Ven used Aero on him.

Sora used Blizzaga on him but Vanitas blocked it and used Dark Thundara, more careful to not hit Ven, and struck both of them. Roxas used Quick Strike and hit Ven then he countered with Strike Raid and knocked him out.

Sora used Firaga and it hit Ven then he used Blizzara and Vanitas used Dark Thundara and struck him out. "The winners are... Ventus and Vanitas!" Sil said before everyone teleported back to the stage.

That's the end of this episode! Keep reviewing!

* * *

Dawn was with Ven and the others during Xehanort's reign in Birth by Sleep and was with Ven the whole time, even during the inner battle with Vanitas. Her body is still asleep with Ven's so the one she has now is data from her memories. If you have played Dream Drop Distance then you would know why Roxas looks Ventus.


	7. Chapter 7

KH: ToD

_Okay I'm in trouble so the truths and dares have to be written in PMs, so that way I won't lose my story._

* * *

Dawn's PoV

Dawn has a fever so she asked me to fill in her spot. So let's get to the truths and dares!

"Where is Dawnina?" Sora asked while making the others confused. "She has a fever and asked me to fill in," I said before reading the paper with truths and dares. "This one is from **Bassy66**."

hmm...nice.

ok! Dares...

Van makeout with Ven for a solid five minutes.

Sora I want you to duck tape Riku to Xemnas, see which one can with stand Miley Cyris's singing longer!

truth

Roxas, what do you think of GenderBender.

***Don't let Roxas read this! one more Dare. Axel: Give Roxas this potion, it will turn him into a girl!( the liquid inside is pink.)***

hope you have fun with this.

Ven blushed heavily at his and Vanitas' dare and didn't expect Vanitas to just start making out with him. While they did that Sora taped Riku to Xemnas and put on _'The_ _Climb'_ by Miley Cyrus, which is one of Dawn's favorite songs.

They looked like it didn't affect them, but if you look closely only Riku was sane. "Stop that racket and untie me." Xemnas said which made Sora do and stopped the music. "How can you stand that?" He asked Riku curiously.

"Kairi made me listen to her track with her when she got it for her birthday." Riku said, surprising everyone, even the ones on the catwalk. "That I didn't need to know." Jason said to him.

Jason looks exactly like Riku except he wears dark colored clothes. "You creeped out your son." I said to Riku which made him shrug. Roxas read his question and shrugged. "It's okay," He said calmly before getting annoyed. "Unless some pervert tries to rape me!"

I gave Lea the paper as a vial with pink liquid appeared in his hand. "Here Rox." He said as he gave him the vial. "It's Pecha berry juice." I said when he looked confused.

He drank it and a huge pink smoke covered the studio. "Are you guys okay?" Someone asked, and when the smoke cleared everyone, including the two who finished their dare, were shocked.

In Roxas' seat was a girl with long curled dirty blond hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes wearing a black sweater with white sleeves and sides, black-and-gray shorts, dark gray boots with gray on bottom and red laces, with a black-trimmed checkered wristband on her left hand with a black ring and a white ring.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Everyone, except me, Kari, Dark, and Lea, shouted at her. "I'm Roxas-" She started to say until she realized her voice changed. Lea laughed out loud which caught everyone's attention.

"What happened?" The girl asked until I gave her the paper and pointed at the last dare. "AXEL!" She shouted as she crumbled the paper. "You turned me into a girl!?" Sora couldn't stop staring until she summoned Oblivion and threw it at Lea.

He ducked and it hit the wall just next to Xaros, the red-brown haired, green eyed Sora, and he froze instantly. "Xar!" The redhead shouted as he ran to the shock-frozen boy. "Next time don't aim at Dad!" He shouted as he dragged Xaros back to the catwalk.

Roxas sat down as she calmed down. "How long to I have to be this?" She asked which made me shrug. "The reviewer didn't say." I said which made her shocked until Sora grabbed her hand.

She calmed down after that and everyone started to talk to each other until a black furred, white faced, white clawed, and white horn and tail Absol ran past. "Shadow come here!" My daughter ran past after the shadow Absol.

She had the same outfit as me except her shirt had blue stripes, and she has red-and-white shoes, half white, half blue-gray hair that is styled like her fathers with brown eyes that has blue-gray specks.

She handed me a paper as she chased my pet around the studio. I looked at it and saw that it was truths and dares. "Dara has some truths and dares." I said as everyone stopped watching her and Shadow.

Dara's Truths and/or Dares

Truths: Riku take Xion out on a date at Radiant Garden

Terra give Aqua a purple-tipped red rose

Dares: Vanitas ask the person you lo-like out, Vani almost saw that

Everyone go through a haunted house

One more thing: Phantom's delivering a surprise

Riku opened a portal and took Xion by the hand through it, while they were gone a purple-tipped red rose appeared in Terra's hands and he gave it to Aqua. Vanitas gulped before he turned to Ventus.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked while everyone else was talking to each other. Ven nodded and they immediately kissed until they heard Roxas shout. "Oh gross!" She shouted which caught everyone's attention to the new couple.

After that they remembered what Dara wrote and were curious about it. They looked curious until Kari snapped. "What are you all so curious about?!" She shouted which made me and Dark lean away.

"Phantom? Vani?" Everyone, except me, Kari, and Dark, asked curiously. "Vani is short for Vanitas, he hates his name, and he's one of Dase's sons, he looks exactly like Sora except his hair is black, his eyes are yellow, his outfit is colored black and red, and his shirt is black with Vanitas' emblem." I said before trying to catch my breath.

"Phantom is an In-Between from the Between Zone," Kari said to them. "He resides in Dara but they can separate at will and their dating." As she finished a boy, thirteen-and-a-half years old, with wavy dark silver hair that reached a bit past his shoulders and glowing green eyes while wearing a white shirt, dark gray pants, black shoes, and a gray cloak dropped a package on my lap and left.

There was a note on the package as I took it off. _**'This won't affect you, Hikari, or Darkness.'**_ The letter said in Phantom's handwriting. I opened it to find a bullhorn, but when I pressed the button and a blue smoke came out.

When it cleared everyone, except Roxas, were different. "Aqua what happened to you?" Naminé asked, her voice deeper than normal. "You all changed genders!" Roxas shouted as they teleported to a house.

The house was dark-colored and somewhat rotten as they neared it. They split into two groups as Riku and Xion came back, different gender too. The boys, who were girls, went in one group while the girls, who were boys, went in another group.

The boys went in first, after a few minutes the girls went in.

_Hidden camera's view..._

The boys group came to a door that opened by itself. When they went in a corpse came to life and stumbled towards them. It tripped over a cord and the head came off and rolled towards them.

They all screamed and ran out of the room until they came to a kitchen where utensils were floating and aimed at them. They ran out of the room with the utensils following them until they came to another room and closed the door.

Multiple thuds his the door as Vani and Ri kept the door closed. They looked around to see that it was a room full of strange toys, a bed with soft sheets, and lube in the drawers. "Is it just me or is this a pleasure room?" Rox asked as the others nodded.

They left the room, making sure the utensils were embedded in the door, and tried to find the exit. As they went past a mirror the reflection of Rox came out and grabbed her. Sora saw and tried to help her but was sucked in the mirror too.

The three found the exit and left before noticing one of the couples were missing. A trap door opened which shot the two out. They landed in front of the others as they waited for the girls.

_The girls..._

They already went through the laundry room which tried to drown them, and the living room which had perverted female ghosts, they came to a bathroom which was surprisingly lit.

Xion tried the sink and instead of water, blood came out and he screamed. The bathtub had a skeleton in it which was underwater. The toilet looked normal until Aquaro opened the lid. There was a severed head that had a gash through it.

They left the room and found the exit in a hallway. They got out to find the boys already out and came back to the studio. The bullhorn was glowing a bit and when I pressed the button, noise came out instead of smoke.

As the noise, and vibration, cleared everyone was back to normal, including Roxas. They all explained what happened and the boys were freaked about the living room. "Perverted ghosts?" Riku asked curiously.

"It looked like they were drunk, some were naked, and a couple were having sex with the other naked ghosts." Xion said while being creeped out. The boys explained what happened to them until they started to speak about the pleasure room.

"The strange toys might be sex toys because one might be a cock vibrator," Aqua said as everyone shivered. "Then the person might've been a boy that was either pleasuring himself or being pleasured by another boy."

* * *

**I'm gonna stop right there, don't want to change the rating. As I said before my story is on the verge of being deleted so write your truths and/or dares as PMs. I almost forgot the father of Dara is Yami Bakura.**


	8. Author's Note

KH: ToD

Author's Note

I am not continuing because I wrote that the truths/dares have to be written in PMs, and no one is listening to that.


	9. Chapter 8

KH: ToD

Doesn't anyone listen! Okay this is the final time I'm saying it: review in PMs! Idiots.

Got a lot of stress on me from idiotic viewers so no one argue or I'll explode. Okay, everyone is here, we're all in one piece so let's get to the truths and/or dares.

"First one from a guest." I said as I pulled the card from an envelope.

I have so many truths and dares for you guys!

Dares:

Vanitas: Make out with Sora for 10 minutes, in a closet, with no clothes on (both of you)

Sora: Same thing

Terra: Spend some alone time with Aqua ;D

Ventus: Same dare as Vanitas and Sora's dare, but you and Roxas.

Roxas Same thing, but you and Ven

Kairi: Make out with the person on your right for 2 minutes straight (don't care about gender)

Axel: Save this dare when all other truths and dares are done, burn everyone's clothes off. Keep them in the same room.

Truths:

Riku: Who do you love in this room?

Ventus: Who would you have a baby with? Which girl and which boy? Then choose one and do it!

Vanitas: You got a deep dark secret besides the one you told us in the previous chapter. What is it?

Xion: What do you do when you're alone or when no one's looking?

Kairi: Do you know about those KairixVan stories people love? Would you want one to come true?

Terra: Have you read any of your romance stories written on ?

Sora: Who would you spend some alone time with? Which girl and which boy? Choose one and do it!

Then it's time for Axel's dare.

"NO!" Vanitas, Ventus, Sora, and Roxas shouted. Terra and Aqua got on their gliders and left. "Maybe he's taking her somewhere for their first date." Dawn said happily. Kairi noticed her dare and shook her head.

I realized the person she was suppose to do it with was on a date with her boyfriend. "Who else am I dating?" Riku stated, making Xion giggle. Ven was confused at the description of his dare.

"Is that a truth or a dare?" He asked very curiously. "The first two questions are truths," Dawn said to him. "The last sentence is a dare, so both truth and dare." Ven nodded before taking a deep breath.

I knew he was gonna say Vanitas for the boy part, but I don't think any of the girls would... oh wait Kari. I face palmed as he left with the two. I looked up to see Kave and Veka looking curiously.

"I either practice with my Keyblade or think about a present to surprise Riku." Xion said with Roxas and Axel/Lea looking surprised at her. "That's what you were doing," Axel/Lea said to her. "Me and Roxas thought you were going through your outfits!"

"I didn't know because Vanitas acts like an evil Sora." Kairi said calmly. Vanitas, Ventus, and Hikari came back and sat down... well Kari tried but missed her chair. Vanitas read his truth and thought it over.

"Xehanort tricked me into thinking the X-blade will get me into salvation." He said after Dawn and Dark helped Kari into her seat. Terra and Aqua got back and I gave him the paper with his truth.

"I read Bluish Remnant." He said making everyone look at him shocked. "I would spend time with Kairi and my boyfriend." Sora said making Kairi smile and Roxas blush. Just as he finished saying that there was fire everywhere.

As it extinguished out everyone was wearing their undergarments, and Axel/Lea was laughing his head off. "LEA!" Dawn shouted as she glared at him. Everyone got their spare clothes on and glared at him.

* * *

**NO MORE! I am sick of people not listening! REVIEW IN PMs you idiots!**


	10. Chapter 9

KH: ToD

Okay, at least one viewer has a reason of not writing in PMs, but the rest of you: write in PMs!

"Now that I'm calm let's get to the truths and/or dares," I said as I opened the letter. "This is from a guest, AKA the only viewer that had a reason."

DON'T GET ANGRY! PLEASE DON'T! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME ON THIS SITE AND YOUR ToD SEEMED PRETTY COOL! DON'T END IT BECAUSE OF THE GUESTS, PLEASE DON'T!

This is just some I wanna try:

Vanitas if you love Ven then prove it by spending some alone time with him.

Riku and Sora read the first story I read on when I tried to find Dream Drop Distance: The Dummy's Dream

Kairi: How did you feel when you found out most of KH girls looked like you?

Everyone: Prank Xehanort and Organization XIII for what they did to ruin the worlds and their peoples.

Xion, Ventus, Roxas, and Vanitas: What did you in Sora's Heart?

Vanitas and Sora: don't show them this one. Knock'em out and try the Twin Mirror trick with them. Option two: switch clothes and act like each other. Silver you choose.

GOODBYE! DON'T GET MAD PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA AAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T!

"Okay?" I said unsure, mostly of the Twin Mirror thing since I have no idea what that means. Vanitas opened a Corridor of Darkness and left with Ven. I turned on my iPad and went to the fanfic, I read it before and was a bit surprised.

They read it and were shocked because they scooted away from each other. "At least people write us as sisters in fanfics." Kairi said as she read her truth. The two lovebirds came back and Ven had a baby Unverse in his hands.

"Aw cute!" Sora(F) shouted from above. "Just like River!" A baby Unverse came next to her until an adult one picked it up from it's scruff. "Was that Wily or Comet?" I asked her curiously.

"Wily," She said as Wily left. "Comet died while giving birth to Storm." Let's get back to the truths and/or dares. All of a sudden the room was filled with smoke and when it cleared, oh boy was I laughing hard.

The men in the Organization were wearing dresses, including Xehanort(the young one), and Larxene was wearing a frilly dress. They changed back and were mad. "We just talked because we had our own part of his heart and couldn't visit each other by stepping into each other's part." Xion said making everyone envious.

"And whenever we went to sleep we dreamed what Sora was dreaming, one of those dreams was about Roxas and boy it woke us up." Ven said as he petted the Unverse. Sora blushed when he said the last part.

"One question," Riku said to me. "Who's 'Silver'?" I thought about it a bit. "They mean either me or Silawn, whose real name is Silver Dawn because I fused with Xemnas once and created her, so she thinks he's her father and took his name for her last name." I confessed while being scared a bit.

"Silver Dawn Xemnas," Sora said, mostly to himself. "That's a mouthful!(1)" I face palmed before looking at him. "And she's my replica although she has pale silver hair and orange-yellow eyes while I have blue-gray hair and eyes."

* * *

**Sorry about not doing Vanitas and Sora's dare but the act like each other one was asked before and they declined, and I don't know about the 'Twin Mirror' thing. (1) This is what Sora says while saying Neku's name in Dream Drop Distance.**


	11. Author's Note 2

KH: ToD

I have a question for everyone: What would you want the name of Ventus' new baby Unverse to be?


	12. Chapter 10

KH: ToD

Okay, I only got one name from the same person/guest/whatever and they came up with two good possibilities: Venessa or Vanessa. I need the others' opinion too, so the Unverse will still be unnamed.

* * *

"Since no one has any truth and/or dares we'll have to come up with our own." I said to them. "So who wants to go first?" Riku asked curiously. No one answered, and since no one's answering I'll bring the naming thing up.

I dragged both Vanitas and Ventus backstage while the Unverse was clinging onto Ven's head. "What was that for?!" They both shouted at me. Backstage is full of catwalks, recording stuff, and of course Zexi shouting at her cousins and friends to do things right.

"So this guest came up with two possibilities for your Unverse's name," I said before they spoke again. "There's Venessa or Vanessa, the guest thought of naming it after one of you two."

"What about a combined name?" Ven asked, making me think about it. "Well it's up to you two about the name." I said before they thought it over. "It reminds me of Van so what about Vantus?" Ven said and asked.

Vanitas nodded and started to walk to the stage until I moved him into a dressing room. Ven just looked at me confused and curiously. He came out wearing a combination of Ventus' and Soras' outfit but was colored red and black.

When we came back everyone was... odd. Kairi and Naminé were talking while looking through Naminé's sketchbook, Riku and Xion were talking about where their second date was going to be, Terra and Aqua were talking about the same thing, the thing that had me confused was Sora and Roxas were missing.

"Where're Sora and Roxas?" I asked them even making my children look at me confused until they saw the empty seat. "Did you try Twilight Town?" WRoxas asked before leaving with his sister.

All of a sudden two baby Unverse, no make that three-well the third one is a little bigger, were chasing each other until Sora(F), Dara, and Vani, Dase's son, came running from the catwalk stairs.

"Storm come here!" Dara shouted as she chased a semi-swift Unverse. "River!" Sora(F) said as she chased the other small one. "Unvy don't do that!" Vani said as the slightly bigger Unverse was taking Terra's belt.

That is until Terra noticed and chased after her. Vantus jumped out of Ven's hands and ran after the other two. "Vantus!" Ven shouted as he got up and ran after his Unverse. The other two got their pets and watched as Vani and Terra chased Unvy while Ven got Vantus.

"Now that was better than just sitting around." I said, surprised and shocked.

* * *

Zexi is another of my OCs, she looks like her mother, who is Xion's twin sister in my imagination. Her hair color is black but styled like her father Ienzo's, in BBS, she has an unzipped black coat, with a darkish blue shirt, dark gray pants, and black boots. Her name is also pronounced zeh-shee.


End file.
